roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderJimmy/Hull (Primary Armour and what makes up the ship- inside and out)
Hello everyone, this is my testing page for the hull page (disclaimer: personal opinion directed non negatively or offensively for you guys to read, review and grammer check that a wiki staff member doesn’t delete it) Ship Hull, what is it? As shown and referenced by mostly Star Trek and of course a few name shows, the hull is primary armour of a ship. In Galaxy, the hull is made of many materials that are used to build ships (shields are different as they are outputted energy by generators at a set frequency and strength). Sometimes, based on the level of thickness of denser, harder, and expensive materials used for exoskeleton of the ship’s main armour, the hull can be harder to damage and overall resist more attacks than other shipscan (ex. Dreadnoughts and carriers) Ship Hull In short, the hull is the primary armour of the ship, it gives the exoskeleton its tough and intimidating exterior, while leaving the interior of the ship more or less good. Often interior is nuked in expense for pure protective power, and that Extra layering of materials (titanium) is what give a ship its extra defensive qualities resistance. Having a bigger ship would seem better, but having skill of the ship you’re piloting and the enemy’s can greatly increase the odds of your ship not being hulled and lit to death as your ship explodes. Ship Hull - Advantages shields and hull, this primary armour has less advantages and more disadvantages than shields do because of problems that may arise with a weakened hull The first advantage includes shields taking damage before your hull does allowing you to keep on fighting. The next advantage includes hulls of ships with extra THICC-ness (that’s THICC with two C’s, also i tried) or extra layering that gives your ship a high primary health points {HP}. The third advantage includes ships (again) with a very thick hull that gives said ships potential damage resistance to all weapon classes (turrets, spinals, and torpedos). The last advantage is that the hull takes less damage from phaser spinals fired at your ship. Ship Hull - Disadvantages The Hull, unlike shields have more disadvantages because once your hull points {HP} hits zero...you and your ship are basically roasted/''toasted'', LIT on fire and overall, are dead (minus your bounty of course for extra insult to injury). Your hull will take damage once your shields can’t handle the outputted power and shut down due to an shattering, overload of energy brought from the destruction of your shields. Cannon spinals do more health to your hull, but take time to recharge, so for a moment your safe...from the inevitable. Overall opinion of the Ship Hull The hull is a primary, non recharging armour that helps shape, fortify and protects your ship from incoming fire (temporarily) while giving your ship a new, complex, and sometimes cool (LIT) ship interior. The hull has more disadvantages than advantages because while the turrets and spinals on your ship keep it from going down (like the titanic), the hull is oddly enough weaker than the shields. Speed or skill is greatly useful and a key (lets go B.A.T.I.M.) factor to help minimize damage done to your ship. Category:Blog posts